gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000 00 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 QanT is the latest prototype designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprint was sent over from Level 7 in Veda by Tieria, along with information regarding a new Twin Drive System. The unit’s design is a compilation of GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, GN-001 Gundam Exia, and GN-0000 00 Gundam. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded Twin Drive System and the new Quantum System. Overall, it’s the most advanced mobile suit, designed for an Innovator pilot. The Twin Drive is located directly at the back of 00 QanT. It’s built with a new GN Drive after 00 Gundam lost one of its GN Drive 00 Qan T offical profile link: http://www.gundam00.net/ms/index.html translated by toysdream from Mechatalk . A power connector was built between its left shoulder and Twin Drive. It’s meant to directly transfer power from the ‘’Twin Drive’’ to the ‘’GN Shield’’, allowing GN Particles to directly transfer over the shield for quick power recharge. 00 QanT’s primary weapon is the GN Sword V, a dual functioning A sword composed completely of the same material of GN Condensers. The GN Shield is attached the left shoulder, which can deploy 6 ‘’GN Sword Bits’’ (that are stored on the sides of the shield) and can be deployed as remote flying blades; the bits don’t have particle firing capability like GN Fangs. The Sword Bits can be reconfigured as a buster sword or a particle gun for combat. Armaments GN Shield A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT. The shield like GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drive is connected to the back. It acts as a storage unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. GN Sword V The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It appears to be fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. Specific details on alternate modes and power rating is not fully known but presumed to be powerful due to the nature of Twin Drive mobile suits. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to become the GN Buster RifleHobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ or a buster sword depending on the formation. GN Sword Bits Stored on the GN Shield are 6 GN Sword Bits00 Special Edition II booklet, 2 long and 4 short, which are usable as separate homing projectiles, similar to GN Fangs except without ranged weaponry. The Sword Bits can also be reconfigured and attach to the GN Sword V to become either two powerful weapons for the 00 QanT's use. History Pics Gallery Image:00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Image:Srwhotnews_nt2_00m1.jpg|00 QanT closeup from SRW Hotnews Image:00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT, with GN Sword V Image:00_Qan(T).png|00 QanT using GN Sword Bits Image:00 Qan(T).jpg|00 QanT CG image Image:00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|00 QanT CG image w/ original colors Image:00 Quan(T) GN Shield.jpg|00 QanT's GN Shield w/ Sword Bits 4776069144_f0562fb9ba_b.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT's GN Buster Sword V Configuration 4776068946_dacae766a2.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT Back View and GN Buster Rifle V Configuration Notes *00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. *The "T" on the 00 QanT's name means "Twin", suggesting that the 00 QanT uses a specially designed GN-Drive to utilize the Quantum System.http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html References Image:1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T on MAHQ]